


What if Barry was Given a Choice?

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Making stuff up., Mind Control, Personal Musings put into a story..., Villainous Deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: What if Savitar gave Barry a choice?Savitar is back, and he has an offer for his arch nemesis.--- - ---This came to me after I watched the 3x15 promo video & saw the 3x15 promo photo where Julian/Savitar is standing up and glaring at Barry...Since I (obviously) haven't seen the episode yet, I don't know HOW the box comes back or how they communicate with Savitar in the first place. I'm just going to 'wing it' for some parts & we can all pretend likes it's a viable option...Or not...I won't make you do anything you don't want to...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flash Season 3, Episode 15 "The Wrath of Savitar"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270512) by cinefilos (website). 



Savitar is back. Sort of. Wally keeps seeing him, having visions that are increasing and becoming more severe and realistic by the second. He can barely function; can barely trust what he's seeing.

The Team doesn't know how it's happening, but they know they can't allow it to continue. On top of Wally's well-being, Savitar could be using him to spy on them. 

So Cisco comes up with a way to communicate with the evil speedster.

But it requires the mind and body of another person: Julian.

"I'll do it," Julian readily agrees, though his eyes tell a different story. He's afraid.

"It'll be just like before," Caitlin assures the blonde as Cisco sets everything up. "Savitar will speak through you, but only while you're hooked up to the machine. Once we unplug you, your mind will be your own."

"One can only hope," Julian jokes weakly, straightening is jacket before settling in the metal chair.

"Let's see how far back from ten we'll get this time," Cisco jokes back, putting the headset on Julian.

Julian takes a deep breath as Cisco steps back to his machine.

He doesn't get any further through the numbers than last time as his eyes close.

When they open again, he is Savitar.

"Hello again, Barry," Savitar/J greets. 

"What have you done to Wally?" Barry asks.

"You come to me like a man searching for absolution," Savitar/J says. "And yet you show no humility towards me. Where is the respect I am owed?"

"The only thing you deserve is the prison you're trapped in," Barry returns.

"By what power did you decide that, Barry?" Savitar/J spits, standing to look eye-to-eye with the speedster. "I alone hold the power to decide life and death over others. You, have no such strength."

"And yet I was somehow capable of stopping you," Barry points out.

"I am not a fool," Savitar/J says, eyes narrowing slightly. "If you expect to learn from me how you managed to delay my rule, you have lost all senses of intelligence."

"What is it you need from my son?" Joe angrily asks, annoyed at the enemy's arrogance. 

Savitar/J's eyes slide over to the detective, the lips of the controlled man turning down slightly. "He is a means to an end. I need no one, yet I chose him to help me. It is an honor."

"If you're so all-powerful and strong, you don't need him," Joe argues.

"Perhaps," Savitar/J says, surprising the others in the room. "In my infinite wisdom, I have surmised a better way."

"What is that?" Barry asks, keeping the wariness out of his voice.

Savitar/J looks over to the hero.

"Give me Julian," he says. "Completely link his mind with my own and I will give you Wallace back."

"Why?" Barry demands lightly. "Why do you need either of them?"

"A deity needs loyal servants," Savitar/J answers, returning to his seat. 

"But he won't be your servant," the hero argues. "It will just be you inside his head, controlling him."

"And you will be the one who put me here," the enemy answers back, his lips turning upwards into a facsimile of a smile. "Others will hear me, but they will see my loyal servant Alchemy." 

"I won't do it," Barry says firmly. 

"Then Wallace will be lost to you...Forever."

Cisco disconnects the machine and Julian blinks back into his own body.

"Well?" he asks the others who avoid eye contact. "What's the matter? What happened? Did you learn anything?"

"Just that Savitar is definitely a douche," Cisco comments quietly.

"What?" the blonde asks, looking around the room again as he takes off the head set. "Seriously, guys, what happened?"

"Well, you and he are- It's just that," H.R. starts, the drumstick in his left hand twirling. "You're- We could."

"Not helping," Joe cuts the babbling man down with a glare.

"We didn't learn anything," Barry says.

"But what did he say?" Julian presses.

Caitlin steps forward to answer the man's questions.

"He offered Barry a deal," she says, mouth pinched with hidden emotions. "He said he'd stop messing with Wally's mind if...We gave him yours."

Julian stills in the chair, his eyes widening before he drops them to the floor.

"We're not going to do it, Julian," Barry assures him. "There's no guarantee that Savitar would even follow through with the deal. It doesn't matter, though, because it's not worth considering."

"Isn't it?" Julian asks, eyes still on the ground. "You could place something on me, inside me, be able to trace Savitar's movements by following his puppet around."

"No, Julian," Caitlin says, stepping close enough to put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Like Barry said, it's not worth thinking about."

"Savitar has done enough damage," Barry adds. "We'll find another way to stop him. Once and for all."

Julian nods his head, his body trembling slightly under Caitlin's hand. His eyes trail over to the headset and he hopes that the monster who speaks through him can't reach beyond the piece of technology.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I would like to point out that I am not the owner of The Flash, nor am I legally affiliated with the production of the show or its characters.  
> I just like to mess around with them a little....Merely a fan, is I....


End file.
